Wrestlers On A Cruise
by cena-rkobabe1
Summary: The WWE stars take a vacation and go on a cruise. But whay happens when The superstars start to fall in love? please R&R!:o 2nd Fan Fic!
1. Vacation Time

**_I do Not own any of the WWE superstars they own themselves or the WWE owns them. :o)_**

"I can't believe Vince finally let us take a break and go on a cruise to Honolulu Hawaii!" Lita said really excited. She was on the phone with her best Friend Trish Stratus. " I know! Not to mention Matt is going to be there and you know that he has a major crush on you! Trish said really excited for her best friend. "What ever! What about you and John Everybody knows you guys like each other, I think this Cruise is going to be a perfect chance for you to lovebirds to hook up." Lita said packing a Red Bikini in her suitcase. "Well I really do like John a lot but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I mean come on he could have which ever girl on this planet, and he said he doesn't date divas." Trish Said, putting her make up kit in her suitcase. "Well he did say that, but you still have a good chance to hook up with him. Besides he'll die when he sees you in the baby blue bikini you bought!" Lita said she was done packing and sat down on her bedroom coach, looking over the wonderful view she had on a lake not far from her house. "Damn straight! Anyways sorry to have to hang up on you hoe but I have to finish packing all my crap into this tiny suitcase." Trish said trying to close the top of her suitcase but couldn't."Who are you calling a hoe? Ok well call me as soon as you finish -k-" Lita said. "Sure thing laterz." With that Trish hanged up and started to pack all her things in her tiny black suitcase.

"John can you believe we are going on a cruise with hot babes!" Randy said practically drooling all over himself. "Man close your mouth or you are going to catch flies!" John said laughing at his best friend Randy Orton. They were both sharing a hotel suite and were packing their suitcases. "Whatever man. This could be your chance to hook up with the sexy Toronto babe Trish Stratus." Randy said Packing a pair of Joe Boxers into his suitcase. "You Know I don't date divas." John said packing a "Red Sox" hat into his suitcase. "Well why don't you just admit that you do want to hook up with Trish." Randy said. "Well I have to admit that I do want to hook up with her, but what if she doesn't feel the same way about me. I mean she could have what ever guy she wants. Why would she go out with a thug like" John said sounding sad. He was done packing and sat on a couch across from the bed, where Randy was packing his things. "Is the Doctor of thuganomics" John Cena afraid of getting rejected?" Randy asked John who was fiddling with his hands. "Well… John paused for a moment not knowing if he should tell the legend killer, Yeah I mean she's SMOKIN'!" John said smiling at the thought of Trish. "Well take a chance and see where it goes, and act real sweet around her." Randy said. He was done packing and sat on a coach across from John. "whatever man, how about you? Who are you gonna hook up with on this luxurious cruise?" John asked with a curious look on his face. "I think I'm gonna hook up with Dawn Marie." Randy said with a smirk on his face. "She's so Fine! Randy said with a dreamy look , "Well all this diva talk is making me hungry, lets go to that restaurant across the street and get a bite to eat." Randy said rubbing his stomach like a little kid. John laughed. "Aight man. I'm hungry too, let's get a bite to eat." With that they left to "The Sunset Restaurant"

"I can't believe we are leaving to Honolulu Hawaii tomorrow! Jeff yelled, to his brother Matt and best bud Chris Jericho. "I know man, Not to mention it could be Matt's chance to hook up with Little Red Riding hood. (Lita)"

The three were at "The Sunset Restaurant" Since they were done packing they decided to catch a bight to eat. "I don't know man, I mean come on she is really into bad ass guys, and I don't think Im bad ass enough." Matt said. Jeff and Chris laughed almost chocking on their food. "I think you have a good chance of hooking up with her." Matt said. "Besides I saw her watching your match against Edge in the locker room." Matt said popping a fry in his mouth. "Yeah but that don't mean she likes him." Chris said taking a bite of his hamburger. "You are so not helping the situation." Jeff said throwing a fry at Chris. "Hey man watch it!" Chris yelled. "Well keep your mouth shut and only talk when you have something positive to say you jackass!" Jeff yelled back, starring Chris down. Chris just kept his mouth shut, he knew that if he said something bad about Jeff's brother he would be in for it. "Well that's enough about my love life. How about you two, who are you guys going to hook up with on this long cruise?" Matt said with little enthusiasm. "Well, Im planning on being with Stephanie." Chris said sounding really sure. "How are you gonna do that that chick hates your guts!" Matt asked taking a drink of his Diet Dr. Pepper. "I have my ways." Chris said. At that moment Chris, Jeff and Matt saw John and Randy walk in to the restaurant. The two walked over to Chris, Jeff and Matt's booth. "Hey guy's what's up?" John asked the three who were eating their burgers and fries. "Not much, just here discussing what are we gonna do on the cruise." Jeff said so everyone could see his food. "Dude didn't your mom teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" Randy asked looking disgusted. "Nope." Jeff said with his mouth full of food, which made Randy Want to run out to the bathroom and hurl. "So can you believe Vince is finally giving us a vacation." John said taking a seat next to Jeff. "I know, I always thought he was a self-centered cold hearted bastard." Chris said. Well I think well see you ladies later ,after seeing that I lost my appetite." Randy said pointing a finger at Jeff, who just laughed. Then him and John walked out of "The Sunset Restaurant"

Stephanie, Ashley and Dawn Marie were at Stephanie's house they have been staying with her for the last couple months and were done packing their suitcases. They were all gathered outside by Stephanie's pool.

"I can't believe your dad actually gave us all a vacation!" Ashley squealed. "I know, I had to beg him to let us get some time of from wrestling, it could really get annoying you know." Stephanie said taking a drink of her Martini. "Tell me about it, I broke one of my knuckles when I fought that hoe Christy." Ashley said rolling her eyes at the thought of Christy. "That chick really hates you I wonder why." Dawn Marie said Taking a drink of her "Monster" drink. "Well let's stop talking about her every time we mention her name I feel like jumping out the window." Ashley said looking at all the glass windows in the house. Dawn Marie and Stephanie just chuckled. "Well that's enough of that who do you guys want to see or be with on this cruise." Dawn Marie asked Stephanie and Ashley. "I don't know I have had my eyes set on Jeff Hardy." Ashley said you could almost see little red hearts forming in her eyes. "Oooh…and why Jeff Hardy?" Dawn Marie asked with curious-ness. "I don't know it's just the whole idea that he is such a total bad ass and a total daredevil, I just love that in a guy." Ashley said winking to the other two. "Well how about you Dawn who do you want to be with on this luxurious cruise my daddy is throwing." Stephanie asked . "Well I have my eyes set on a certain legend killer." Dawn said raising her eyebrow "Orton" style. The other two giggled.

"Well that's a really good choice he is such a real sweet heart." Ashley said taking a drink of her "Red Bull" "How about you Steph who do you want to be with on this amazing voyage?" Dawn asked looking over at Stephanie who just rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "I don't really want to be with any one." Stephanie said, sounding unsure of her answer. "You know Jericho is going to be there." Dawn said with a smirk on her face. "Ughh, I know that jackass better keep his distance, or he is going to be swimming with the fishes." Stephanie said sounding pissed off and rolling her eyes at the thought of Chris. Ashley and Dawn Marie just laughed their asses off. "Damn Steph did you forget to take your anti bitch pill today?" Dawn said in between laughs. "Nope, I think my brother Shane ate the last one." Stephanie said while placing her sunglasses over her eyes. "I don't know about you two but it's already

6 ' clock and I'm going to catch some sleep." Ashley said getting up from her beach chair and headed inside. Dawn Marie and Stephanie followed, after all tomorrow was the day of the cruise.

**This is my second fanfic my first fanfic is calles Stuck in Red Snow! But anyways if you read this thanks a bunch:o) But please R&R tell me if you like it, or you think it completley sucks! And if you have some ideas tell me and I'll be happy to include them in my story! Thanks alot! R&R PLEASE! If I get enough reviews i'll update as soon as I can! But please no flames! ;o)**


	2. All Aboard!

"Wake yo lazy ass up!" John yelled at Randy that just pulled the covers all the way over his head. When John knew he wouldn't get up, he went to the bathroom, got a cup filled it up with cold water went towards Randy and SPLASH! The water landed on Randy's head.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Randy yelled at John. "Wake yo ass up! We are going to be late to the docks where the boat is suppose to leave at 10:00! And it's already 8:30! John yelled back at the soaked Randy.

"Well chill man!" Will make it!" Randy told John while getting out of bed and started walking to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I don't know about that man you take more time looking at yourself in the mirror then most Woman do." Randy rolled his eyes at John and spoke, "Well If you had a face like mine you would probably take your sweet ass time looking in the mirror, but since you don't, you have to look in the mirror as quickly as possible before it breaks." Randy said laughing at John. "Nah man that's what yo' mama's face does." John said quickly ducking the pillow that Randy threw at him. "Yo man chill! And hurry up in the shower! We have to leave soon." John said taking the remote control and changed it to a baseball game. At about 9:00 Randy walked out of the bathroom. Ready and changed both him and John were wearing shorts all the way to their knees. Except Randy was wearing a black Rolling stones t-shirt and John was wearing a Red Sox Jersey. "Ready to go man?" John asked Randy while grabbing his suitcase. "Yup, ready to go scoop up some babes." Randy said while grabbing his suitcase and grinning at himself. "Aren't you always, but we have to check out and meet Jeff, Matt and Chris at the Lobby." John said opening the door and motioning for Randy to get out. Randy got out they got to the lobby and Chris, Matt, and Jeff were waiting for them. "Ready to go dudes?" Jeff said while putting his black sunglasses on. "Yeah but let us check out first." John said while getting his wallet out of his shorts.

" No need man, we already took care about that for you." Matt said. "Thanks man." John said.

The five walked out and caught a cab to the dock. When they arrived they saw everybody was there including some wrestlers they didn't even know were going. They saw Stone Cold, Kurt Angle, Rob Van Dam, Edge, Mickey James, The Masterpiece, The Big Show, Findley and the little guy, Victoria, Candice Michelle, Jillian, and to make long story short. EVERY wrestler was there even The Rock. "Damn , I didn't know this many people were going to be here!" Matt said looking directly at Lita but noticed his ex girlfriend Ashley. "Fuck I didn't know Ashley was going be here!" Matt said looking bummed out. "Hey bro, that don't mean you don't have a chance of hooking up with Lita unless you still have feelings for her?" Jeff asked his brother Matt who just shrugged and started to walk toward all the other wrestlers Jeff Matt Randy and John followed. After what like seem like an hour they still didn't see no sign of Mr. McMahon.

"I knew this cruise was to good to be true. I knew that prick of Mr. McMahon would cancel at the last minute." Randy said looking to see if Mr. McMahon had showed up yet. Many of the wrestlers wondered when in hell would Mr. McMahon show up. Just when the wrestlers were about to leave their jaws dropped! Mr. McMahon had arrived in the biggest boat they have ever seen. From the distance they could see at least thirty compartments. (If that's possible lol) They could also see that it had a pool, hot tub, basketball and a dance floor with big speakers. The superstars just wondered what goodies lay inside. As soon as the boat reached the docks Mr. McMahon put the megaphone up to his mouth and spoke. "Good morning everyone, as you all know I have seen all of you work really hard these past few weeks. And to reward you I will be sending you on a cruise along with myself. You all have been assigned rooms." Some of the superstars groaned while the others just wanted to board the luxurious boat. "The reason…, Mr. McMahon continued ignoring all the groaning and bickering. He was almost certain that he heard Stone Cold call him a measly bastard. "I have given each of you a specific room, because the boat is very large and I don't want you putting each other in headlocks for the best rooms. They are all absolutely

identical. If you are unhappy with the person you are going to be sharing a room with I suggest you suck it up or you stay behind." Mr. McMahon said looking at all the superstars that just nodded their heads to indicate yes. "Ok the rooms are as follows please listen." All the superstars listened carefully.

In room #1 is Jeff Hardy-and Lita, Room #2 Edge- Candice Michelle, Room #3Trish-Chris, Room #4 Randy-Brooke Hogan (A/N: I just had to add her!) Room#5 Matt-Ashley. At that point Ashley turned to look at Matt who looked disappointed, She was also disappointed. Room#6 Triple H and Stephanie. Stephanie groaned and rolled her eyes her dad probably did that on purpose to piss her off. Room#7 John and Dawn Marie. Room#8 Eddie Gurrero (May he rest in peace) and Rey Mysterio. "Alright Homes!" Eddie said slapping Rey a high five. Room#9 Johnny Nitro and Melina. Room#10 King booker and Queen Sharmelle. Room#11 Stone Cold, Jillian, Room#12 Mickie James and Victoria. About an hour later Mr. McMahon spoke (again) "Know that you know who you would be spending the trip with are we ready to board?" All the superstars cheered and started making their way to the boat.


	3. Friendship

_**Thank you guys so much for the GREAT Reviews I really appreciate them! I'm sorry if I don't update fast it's because school takes up most of my time! But THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For the awesome reviews! please keep on reading and reviewing! Thank you. Ok let's get on to the chapter.**_

HOLY SHIT! Jeff said as him and Lita entered their room suite. Their room looked something out of the Titanic with Victorian furniture and extremely classical paintings. "This is a little weird for the king of Extremes." Jeff said trying not to gag at all the paintings and furniture. "Yeah, even for me The Queen of Extremes!" Lita said and then she noticed a note on her bed. "wait what's this?" Lita said picking up the note "Let me see." Jeff said walking over to Lita. "It's a letter from Mr. McMahon," Jeff started reading the letter out loud:

**_Mr. McMahon currently invites you to the 21st annual 50's themed ball party, that will be taking place in the 5th floor ballroom this Friday night at 7:00 p.m. Your costumes are in the closet. Oh, and one quick thing if you guys don't show up your fired! Wear the costumes! Or I'll make sure you guys don't star in a main event! ever again!_**

_**PS The T.V. crew is going to be there.**_

"Great besides sticking us in a gay ass room know we have to show up to some ball!" Jeff said walking over to the closet, to see what kind of costumes Mr. McMahon had gotten him and Lita. "OH HELL NO!" no way Im wearing this suit! It doesn't match my hair!" Jeff said looking at the suit in shock. Lita just laughed. His suit was black with white around the collar and the wrists had buttons. The undershirt was white and the coat was also black but it had a little red rose on the pocket and the suit came with a bow tie. The suit also contained a hat with white around the rim and a little white feather on the side. His shoes were 50 style shoes. "Oh wow, your going to look so Handsome with that on." Lita said sarcastically.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are such a bad liar." Jeff said putting his suit back in the closet. "I've been told." Lita said taking out her dress and was amazed. Jeff could see the sparkle in her eyes. Lita's dress was a Victorian dress, it was red with a low cut top and from the waist down it was spongy but was made from satin. On the top it had a little flower and was strapless. It came with a mask. The mask was red and had feathers on it. Around the eye holes it had little silver diamonds.

"Oh wow know this is what I call a costume!" Lita said putting away her dress. "Yeah, but just imagine how Vito will look in his! I'm not sure if he's wearing a dress or a suit!" Jeff said laughing Lita laughed too. Just then they heard a BANG!They rushed outside and saw a terrified Triple H outside his staying room. And Triple H was trying to dodge a lot of the Unidentified Flying Objects that The enraged Stephanie McMahon was throwing at him!

BANG! BANG! BANG! "What the hell is your problem Stephanie!" Paul (Triple H but let's call him Paul from know on.) yelled across the hall. Jeff and Lita watched in shock and laughing at Paul, wondering what the hell he had done to piss her off. "Don't you EVER touch me like that again! Yelled an enraged Stephanie McMahon. "What? all I did was ask you If I could help you carry your bags!" Paul yelled dodging one of Stephanie's high heels. "But you touched MY ass! Know if you ever touch me like that again, I will kick you so hard in the balls that you'll be singing The Star Spangled Banner!" With that Stephanie closed the door in Paul's face. Jeff and Lita laughed like their was no tomorrow than they heard laughing voices that belonged to John, Dawn Marie, Johnny Nitro Melina King booker and Queen Sharmelle and Rey, and Eddie. It took a while for Lita to realize that each floor had ten rooms in one hall.

"Yo, dog I think you should go to the pool and chill out. By the way she treated you I don't think she will let you in for another week." John shouted over to Paul who just stomped out of the hallway and off to God knows where.

"He knows better than to get a McMahon pissed." Trish said appearing around the corner that Paul had disappeared. "I know! I mean I remember when I got Stephanie pissed off she was about to fire me." Lita said looking over to see where Jeff had went, but then she spotted him talking to John. "So how's it been sharing a room with Chris?" Lita said returning her gaze on Trish. "Well it's only been five minutes, the boat just started to move." Trish said trying hard not to look at John's direction. (A/N: Don't you think it's sad that Trish is retiring from the WWE? I know I am! I almost cried!) "I know but you must have an idea of what you think about him?" Lita asked her friend that seemed to be in a trance. Lita wasn't sure Trish even heard her question. Lita started to move her hand in front of Trish. "Hello, earth to Trish!" Lita turned to see what Trish was looking at. She saw Candice Michelle trying to press up on John in her bathing suit!

That got Lita pissed that he should be with Trish. Without a warning Lita went over to Candice Michelle and punched her in the jaw. "OW! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!" Candice screamed at Lita. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS? MY PROBLEM IS SKANKS AND WHORES LIKE YOU! Lita spat back. Just like that Lita dove at Candice and the two started wrestling on the floor. Jeff pulled Lita and John pulled Candice. "LET ME GO!" Lita yelled at Jeff as she tried to kick Candice on the hip but missed. "Why did you do that Lita?" Jeff asked trying to keep her from wiggling around. "Because she is just a FUCKEN SKANK that tries to seduce everyone!" Lita yelled trying to bite Jeff's hand but ended up biting her own. "Whatever hoe just because you can't get a guy to like you that doesn't mean you could jump all over me!" Candice said liking the fact that John was holding her by the waist. Lita had had enough she broke out of Jeff's grasp when over to Trish, grabbed her by the arm and they stormed off. "Woman." Jeff said before going into his suite and closing the door behind him. "What was that all about?" John asked as he let go of Candice. "That bitch is fucking psychotic, I think she's worst then Mickie James." Candice said with a laugh. "Well what do you say you and me go to the pool?" Candice said running her fingers down his chest. "Nah," John said gently removing Candice's hand from his chest. "I have to go meet Randy." John said taking off in the direction Lita and Trish had gone. He was hoping on seeing Trish again. He just really liked her. He liked the fact that she was more than a pretty face, she was a good damn wrestler, funny and smart at the same time. He knew this because he remembered the time he and Trish got left behind in the arena on Christmas day, and they accidentally got locked in, they spent their Christmas cracking jokes and talking about meaningless things. Since that day he couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Lita, I really appreciate what you did and all but, why did you do it?" Trish questioned, her best friend Lita. Trish and Lita were out on the deck and they noticed that they were no where near land. The sky looked so much bluer the air was fresher and all felt calm. Well except the wrestling on the floor part.

"Well you're my best friend Trish and you deserve better than a shitty ass hoe trying to steal your man! and when I saw that I just snapped, you know." Lita said, surprised that no wrestlers where out on deck they were probably all inside checking out all the things that lay inside the boat. "Thanks Lita, not just for that but for everything." Trish pulled Lita into a hug, and as soon as they did they saw a dolphin jump out of the water and go back in. "wow, did you see that?" Lita asked Trish "Of course I saw it! Did you know that dolphins are a sign of friendship?" Trish asked Lita, who was trying to see where the dolphin had disappeared. "Well I didn't know that but now I know." Lita said smiling at Trish. "You know Lita it's getting late I think I'll go catch some sleep." Trish said yawning. "I'm with you, that little wrestle back their got me tired. That freakin Candice Michelle bit me! I just hope I don't get slut rabbies or something." Lita said rubbing her arms to stay warm. Trish laughed at Lita's comment. Then the two headed into the boat and off to their room.

_**Well that was the chapter what do you think? Please review Thanks! La8ters Luv YA!**_


	4. Sleep

**I am so SORRY I haven't updated in Like for Ever! I have been super busy with school! But THANK you guy's for the _AWESOME REVIEWS! _you guys ROCK! I think this is my weakest chapter so Far but Im still brainstorming what Im going to do next. Well _THANKS A LOT! FOR YOUR SUPPORT I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! PLEASE R&R LOVE YA! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! And hope u guuys arn't mad me for taking forever!_**

Trish and Lita had gone to their room. Lita still couldn't believe that she had already gotten in a fight the first day of the cruise. She reached her room and she opened the door. She saw her room mate Jeff playing on the play station. He was playing Smackdown! Vs Raw 2006. Jeff looked up from his video game and saw Lita starring at him. "hey Li what' up?" Jeff asked pausing his game. "Not much, just tired." Lita replied taking a seat next to Jeff on the bed. "Well want to play?" Jeff asked handing her the second controller. "Sure why not there's not much to do around here." Lita grabbed the controller. Jeff restarted the game. "Wait, what do you say we make this a little more interesting." Jeff asked Lita raising his eyebrow. "what do you mean?" Lita asked Jeff, with a look of curiousness and concern. "Look around, if you haven't noticed Mr. McMahon has only given us one bed." Jeff said looking at Lita, who noticed he was telling the truth. "Your right, so I guess your saying that whoever looses has to sleep on the coach?' Lita asked raising her eyebrow and starring at Jeff. "That's exactly what I'm saying, but not only does the looser sleep on the coach but will have to sleep on the coach for the whole trip!" Jeff said really confident that he would win. "Your on!" Lita shouted. She grabbed her control and picked herself as her wrestler. Jeff rolled his eyes and picked himself as well. "Prepare to loose!" Lita said as her entrance music hit and she started walking toward the ring. "The only one that is about to loose is you!" His theme music hit and they both were in the ring. They both locked on and Jeff managed to throw Lita face first. Just than Lita stood up and tackled Jeff. Jeff than stood up and climbed the turnbuckle and did a moonsault but missed. Lita got on top of him and started punching. Jeff than stood up and ducked her DDT. Just than Jeff grabbed Lita and threw her out the ring. "That is so messed up Jeff!" Lita yelled "Well you have to play dirty in order to win!" Jeff replied. Just then Lita had performed her twist of fate on matt and dragged him in the ring and delivered a three count. "WHAT!" Jeff screamed! "IN YOUR FACE!" Lita shouted.

"Know your ass is going to have to sleep on the coach!" Lita said laughing. "You have got to be kidding me!" Jeff said turning off the Play Station. He walked into the closet got a blanket and pillow laid it on the coach, then he walked into the bathroom changed into his Pajamas walked toward the couch and fell asleep.

Lita did the same she walked into the bathroom removed her make up, brushed her teeth put on her pajamas and fell asleep.

"I know we are not the greatest of friends here Matt but we should make the best of it." Ashley said to Matt who just looked away from her. "Your right Ashley, but what are we gonna do? I mean there is only one bed." Matt said pointing towards the bed. "Well I could sleep on the coach." Ashley said unpacking her bags. "No I'll sleep on the coach." Matt said getting a pillow and a blanket. "Don't be silly Matt we could sleep on the same bed, It's not like we are gonna do anything." Ashley said looking at Matt who looked worried at the whole idea. "Your right, I am far to tired to sleep on the coach." Matt said with a loud yawn. "Than its settled I sleep on the left." Ashley said she was already wearing her pajamas and she crawled into bed. Matt was also ready and he climbed into bed on the opposite side of Ashley, he felt rather uncomfortable. He wished he was sleeping besides Lita instead. He just couldn't get her off his mind. He felt rather jealous that his brother was sharing a room with the woman he loved. But he quickly pushed those thoughts away and drifted off to sleep.

"Dawn I know you mean no harm, but I think I should sleep on the coach and you sleep on the bed." John said to Dawn who just shook her head to indicate no. "John I know that coach is not comfortable." I would feel better if we both slept in the same bed. It's not like we are going to have sex or something." John was taken aback at the last comment. Sure he thought Dawn Marie was hot but he loved Trish. But since he was really tired and he didn't feel like arguing with her any further he said sure and both of them fell asleep.

"GET THE HELL OUT PAUL!" Stephanie yelled. "I said I was sorry! Paul yelled. "That's not enough!" Stephanie shouted. "Look Stephanie I know what I did was really wrong! But I have apologized like a thousand times, please, please let me sleep here I'll sleep on the couch but please let me sleep here." Paul begged Stephanie. Stephanie couldn't help but feel bad, so she let him stay. But she wasn't thinking about that. All she could think about was Chris and how the love they had for each other disappeared. She couldn't tell Dawn and Ashley how she really felt. All she knew was that she still loved Chris. She remembered the time when he had proposed to her in the ring. How she missed the way he kissed her, She missed the times they spent together, she could remember one particular might like it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Steph?" "Yes Chris" Chris and Stephanie had walked out of the arena, since they weren't going to have a match that night they decided to take a stroll by the lake and the docks. (Chris) " I was thinking since we are engaged that we should discuss how many kids you want to have?" "Oh my gosh Chris you see me as the mother of your kids?" Stephanie said excitedly. "Of course, I mean don't you see me as the father of your kids?" Stephanie whispered into Chris's ear, "I see you as my everything." With that Chris turned Stephanie towards him and kissed her on the lips. It was a sweet but passionate kiss shared under thousands of twinkling stars. And how when she was around Chris every thing felt right. Stephanie knew she could never forget that night. _

_End Flashback_

After remembering that Stephanie fell asleep with a smile on her face, but that quickly changed once Paul started snoring. "Stupid Paul." Stephanie mumbled and fell asleep.

"We could share the bed." Brooke said brushing her hair in front of the mirror. "No I don't think that's A good idea if your dad finds out he'll KILL ME!" Randy shouted towards the bathroom where Brooke was still brushing her hair. "Well if that's what you want you could sleep on the couch." Brooke answered. "Alright." Randy said getting the blanket and pillow out and laid it on top of the couch. He walked towards the bathroom that was know unoccupied. And changed into shorts and a white muscle shirt. When Randy walked out Brooke's jaw dropped! How she would have loved for him to sleep next to her. (AN: Wouldn't we all?) But she new he liked Dawn. She once overheard a conversation between Randy and John, she heard Randy say he liked Dawn. That broke her heart, she really thought he liked her after what happened at Saturday Nights Main Event. Randy was already fast asleep. Brooke couldn't help but see that he looked even better sleeping, like a sleeping angel. "That's it no matter what it takes you are going to be mine and Im going to make sure that on Friday you go to the ball with me." Brooke said to herself. After a while of thinking she fell asleep. With a smirk on her face.

_**PLEASE R&R AND THANKS AGAIN!**_


	5. The Past The Future And the coudve beens

"Crap I cant sleep!" Dawn Marie sat up in her bed it took her a while to remember where she was. She then noticed John, and started to get off the bed carefully trying not to wake him up. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was 3 A.M. She grabbed a coat and walked out of the room of to the dock of the boat.

"My neck is fucking killing me!" Randy whispered in an angry tone, careful not to wake Brooke up. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 3 A.M. He grabbed his coat and put on his slippers and went out to the dock, but didn't see who else had followed. When Randy got to the dock he saw Dawn there. He started walking toward her. "Hey Dawn," Randy said and Dawn quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hey Randy what's going on?" Dawn asked Randy who looked up at the sky. "Not much looks like its going to rain." Randy said making small talk. "yeah it does." Dawn said looking up at the grey clouds and then at Randy. "Hey uhhh.. Dawn?" Randy asked a little nervous. "Yeah?" Dawn said shyly. "Would you join me for dinner later on around 6o clock pm?, there's something I been meaning to ask you." Randy said blushing turning away from Dawn so she wouldn't see. "Sure why not." Dawn said with a smile. "Well I have to get back to bed." Dawn said walking toward the lobby. "I'll walk you." Randy said with a smile. Little did he know who laid in the shadows with a smirk on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later On that same day….9:00 a.m.

"You have to be fucking kidding my white ass!" Chris shouted like some psycho maniac. He had walked up on the deck of day two of the cruise and to his surprise it was raining. Heavy grey clouds hovered overhead, and wind was coming from almost every direction. "Hey Chris why are you so bummed?" Trish said walking towards Chris, who was in his bathing suit. "You wanna know why I'm so bummed?" Chris asked Trish but didn't wait for her answer and blurted out "BECAUSE IT'S FUCKING RAINING!" Chris shouted. Trish backed away and spoke "Well sorry Blondie, but you don't have to take it all out on me!" Trish yelled at Chris defending herself. Chris let out a loud sigh and spoke, "Im sorry Trish but I was really looking forward on taking a swim today, but that doesn't give me the right to yell at you. Im really sorry Trish." Chris said lowering his gaze. "It's all good don't worry about it Chris." Trish said giving him her sweet Canadian smile. "You know there's an indoor pool right?" Trish asked Chris. Chris smiled at Trish and said "No I didn't know but know I do." Chris than raised his eyebrow "Will you care to join me?"

"Uh no thanks Chris I have something I need to do." Trish said starting to walk to he lobby. "Alright laters Trish." Chris shouted out to Trish and went to the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey John you will not believe who I have a date with later on today." Randy said taking a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"I have no idea man who?" John said with a curious look on his face. "None other than Dawn Marie." Randy said drooling at the thought of her. "That's awesome man. When did you ask her?" "This morning." Randy said doing his famous eyebrow. "So then are you gonna ask her to the ball or what?" John said taking a bite of his bread. "Hell yeah! Before one of em other guys get to her." Randy said getting a bit jealous at the idea. "And who might that be?" John asked. "YOU!" randy shouted almost leaving poor John deaf. "ME?!?" John shouted back at Randy in complete shock. "Yeah you! You think im stupid or what? Don't you think I see the looks you give her?" "What looks!?" Have you forgotten that I like Trish?" John said getting really angry at the fact that randy thinks he likes dawn. "How would I know you're the one that gave her the kiss remember? Randy said other wrestlers began to turn and look at John and Randy. "That was just a storyline you of all people should know that! And I would NEVER! Take a friends girl away that's just not right!" John said pounding his fists on the table. Randy just kept silent and John continued. "I would NEVER do that to you randy you're my best friend in case you have forgotten." John said. "You know your right Im sorry John I know you wouldn't do that to me I just snapped you know." Randy said in a somewhat feeling guilty kind of voice.

"It's aight man don't worry bout it." John said. Alright man, but seriously Im sorry for tripping." Randy said with the sound of sympathy in his voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my gosh! girlys you wont believe what happened this morning!" Dawn Marie said skipping toward Ashley and Stephanie. "I don't know but by the looks of it your one lucky biatch." Ashley said laughing. Stephanie just giggled uncontrollably. "Well what is it?" Stephanie asked Dawn still giggling. "Well, the one and only Randy Orton asked me to eat dinner with him later on tonight!" Dawn said jumping up and down. "Thats AWESOME!!!" Ashley and Stephanie said at the same time. "I know tell me about it! I can't even say how happy I am!" Dawn squealed. "Trust me your doing a really good job." Ashley said laughing. "Well catch you babes later because I have to go see what im going to wear." Dawn said winking at Stephanie and Ashley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn walked through the deserted hallway on her way to her staying room. When she bumped into someone. Dawn looked up to see who she had bumped into, it was none other than Brooke. "O hey Brooke im sorry, I wasn't paying attention on where I was going." Dawn said. Brooke gave her a fake smile and spoke, "That's alright Dawn, I was looking for you anyway. Randy wanted me to tell you that he had something later to do at 6, so he was wondering if um...you could have dinner with him at five instead. Is that alright?" Brooke asked with a fake look of sympathy, and a sparkle in her eyes. "Well...yea that's good with me, but why didn't Randy tell me himself?" Dawn asked with a puzzled look on her face. "It's because he had to do an interview with the camera crew." Brooke said trying to find the words to cover up her lie. "Oh, ok tell him I'll me him at five than." Dawn said as she started to skip down to her room. Leaving Brooke with a smirk in her face and her arms crossed. "This is just too easy." Brooke said to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stephanie was laying on a beach chair in the indoor pool. She was relaxing and while flipping through a magazine. Stephanie was about to take a drink of her diet coke, when she saw none other than Chris walking towards the beach chairs. Stephanie was praying that he didn't see her, but the other part of her prayed he did. " Hey Steph." Chris said with a smile on his face. "Oh crap!" Stephanie thought. but than snapped back to reality. "Oh, hey Chris what brings you here?" Stephanie said trying to hide the fact that she was happy to see him. "Well, duh the pool." Chris said in a dumb sort of voice. Chris was feeling rather awkward after all this use to be his wife to be.

"Oh." That's all Stephanie managed to say. "So, how has life been?" Chris said taking a seat next to Stephanie. "Pretty good just thinking about stuff." Stephanie said turning away from Chris. "What kind of stuff, do you mean the could've been's between us?" Chris asked with hope in his voice to Stephanie, who seemed to be in a trance. Stephanie was thinking about the night Chris brought her flowers...

_Flashback_

_It was a really cold October night and it was pouring outside. Stephanie and Chris had gotten in an argument about...she couldn't quite remember. Something about a cell phone...not answering a call. She couldn't remember. Stephanie was pacing back and forth not knowing whether to call and apologize to Chris. But how could she call and apologize to Chris and tell him she was sorry, if she didn't remember what the argument was about. When she was about to call him and apologize to him someone knocked at the front door. Stephanie was all alone and a little afraid to open the door, in the middle of the night. But she decided to suck it up and open the door. When she opened the door Chris was standing there with a bouquet of pink roses and drenched in rain from head to toe. "Oh my gosh Chris, you shouldn't have done this your soaking wet and..." "Shhh... don't say anything...I was such a jerk to you Steph how can I treat the love of my life the way I did?" Chris asked, as the raindrops wouldn't stop falling. "Chris, it was my fault too, and I'm sorry." Stephanie said taking the bouquet from Chris' hands. "Im also sorry steph, will you forgive me?" Chris asked with sadness in his eyes. "Only, on one condition." Stephanie said in a sweet voice. "And what condition is that?" Chris asked. "If you forgive me..." Stephanie said. Chris smiled in the pouring rain and pulled Stephanie into a hug and kissed her passionately..._

_End Flashback..._

Stephanie snapped back to reality and spoke, "No, I haven't thought about us , that's in the past know, I guess we have to move on with the future." Stephanie said lowering her gaze to the pool. She was aware of the fact that she was lying to Chris. She had been thinking of the "could of been's" for quite sometime. "Only if you answer me this " Chris said, placing his fingers gently on Stephanie's chin and lifted her face to his. So her eyes met his. "And what is that?" Stephanie asked in a gentle voice. "Steph, promise me that you will answer me with the truth..." Chris said starring passionately at step which sent chills down her spine. "Okay, I promise." Stephanie said sincerely.

"Do you still love me? Chris asked Stephanie as he brought her close to him...

AN: IM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT SINCE I GRADUATE THIS YEAR I WANTED TO SPEND ALOT OF TIME WITH MY FRIENDS! IM SO SORRY IF I GET ALOT OF REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE SOON! I WILL UPDATE ASAP! THE OTHER REASON I DIDN'T UPDATE IS CUZ I GOT A LITTLE LAZY. BUT THAN I DECIDED TO GET MY HEAD OUT OF MY BUT AND CONTINUE THE STORY TO MY AWESOME READERS AND REVIEWERS..P LOL! I APOLOGIZE...PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! P


End file.
